Revolutionary
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Bella is a vampire, around for thousands of years. She has thought for a long period of time that love can't exist for creatures of her kind. She tries to forget her past, walk on, stay hidden, and be free. And then she goes to Forks. BxE, R&R, Enjoy!
1. Preface: Meeting Isabella

**_Revolutionary--_**

_Dispair..._

_Hate..._

_**Lonliness...**_

These are the only three emotions you possess once turning into a creature of the night. A blood-sucker. A murderous leech. A monster... a creature that falls into the pits of dispair; one that is has escaped death at a cost heavier than any other. But mostly, one that is so lonley it's absolutley pitiful. Your eternal life seems to become a dreadful curse that you can't rid. Your new body can't be distroyed easily; you've given a life that is incurable... the road to suicide is no longer an option. As if all that isn't enough, you are forced to hunt. Hunt to stay alive; you must kill all emotions you possesed as a human and suck god's gift to human kind. Blood.

And then you loathe yourself more; you despise, detest your mere existance for the purpose that your not even alive. You can't love, cry tears, have happiness, be truley human. Because what you are, you are, and you can't change it. You can blame people... I used to blame my parents, my friends, my fate and destiny... but what it all comes down to is me. Who else is there to blame? No one. Because I am the monster; the grudingly beautiful, blood-thirsty _thing _that is rumored to live in coffins and despise the sun, thriving only blood. We are those rumored to be evil. And it isn't the least bit hard to believe this is the truth.

The things I have seen, all the blood spilt before me has become a red, livid blur in the past. I have seen friends, family, accanintences, all of them, die before my very eyes. It is one thing to be unable to do anything about it. And it is a completley different thing to let them die before your eyes. But no. Being completley able and watching... that's how it was for me.

For all of the things I've seen, the things I've done, I'd like to blame _every single last thing _on destiny or fate. Or both. But I can't. Because I stopped believing in both long ago... after all, we chose what will happen with our decisions, poor or good. A little white lie, a joke gone wrong, a stupid prank, any of these things can change your life for the better or the worse. And for me, it's always been for the worse. I don't know how long I have been cursed with this horrible life. I might have still been a human when it happened. I don't remember. All my memories are just a bloody blur in the far out distance.

I often wish to know of death. When does death become? What _is _death. Does it exist at all... or is it just a feint. Do all become a horrible creature such as my kind once death comes upon them, or does the heaven and hell exist. Does _god _even exist. If he does, he is probably more sadistic as some of my kind. After all... he made vampires and mythical creatures up, he made his precious human kind die at some point, he bestowed horrible 'fates' on the best of people. So I think it's better just believe that god isn't real. Which just makes me more loathed. By myself and others.

I am a vampire. I am Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 1: Forks

**_Revolutionary--_**

Forks. The puny little town in Washington, a place where the rain is always falling. It's vacant of sunlight, always cloudy, and deprived of most humanity. The population is far below that of Pheniox, the place I most recently visited, only a bit over three thousand and twenty-five. And everything is green. Green moss covering trees, green grass, green leaves, green long stretches of land. It's quite a pitiful, lonley place. And that may be why I'm here. Maybe my feet carried me here because I just wanted to be alone, isolated. Maybe I came here because I was running again. From my past, my memories. I didn't know. I didn't care. I was here, and here I would stay... for now.

The first thing I noticed when I entered this town was that there were other vampires here. There smell followed, pursued me everywhere- it lingered on every patch of grass, every tree. And it could just be a vampire. No, the scent was to strong for just one. There couldn't be any less than five. And that was suprising. Vampires travled alone or in pairs. Never in groups. Except one 'family' of vampires, royalty amoung our kind, the Volturi.

But that wasn't the only scent I noticed. No. I scrunched my nose. The smell of werewolf was almost stronger than the scent of my kind. The pack must be large; there was probably decendants of t he first known werewolf kind here. But... this was odd. I never thought I would come across it. Mortal enemies- vampires _and _werewolfs living in one area together. Forks was a rather interesting place, after all.

I could tell they didn't exactly live together, though. No, I was on the long, dirt path that seperated their teritories. To the left was the werewolfs turf, to the right the vampires. I wondered which side I should go on. The vampires may not be too eager to have guest- I wouldn't be suprised if they demanded my apology for stepping on their land and then ordered me away. And the werewolves wouldn't be quiet... pleased, either. But... the werewolves territory was far more appealing. After all, I despised having to appologize. So, without a second thought on the matter, I stopped in the middle of the rode, turned my entire body to the left, and slowly as well as deliberatley put both feet upon the werewolves over-green turf.

I was immediatley surrounded by, on one side, vampires, on the other werewolves. I examined over all of the werewolves. There were more than I had thought-- definatley more than ten. And one was... a female? I didn't think that was possible. It had to be rare.

"Hm... how odd... you must be quiet rare... I never thought I'd see a were-woman." I said in a light tone, more to myself than anyone else, though I knew everyones sensitive ears had heard what I had said. The female growled lowly and the largest wolf stepped in front of her, growling loudly. I frowned, then shrugged. Oh well, I'd get to see what she looked like more in the near future. I turned to face to vampires, stepping back onto the road. In the front was a man that was obviously the leader, a bit behind him, to his left, was a woman vampire- probably his mate-- and behind him were two girls and three boys. A family, huh?

"Hello, comrade, what brings you to Forks? And may I ask your name?" The coven leader asked, smiling at me. My face stayed passive as I looked him over. He looked like a run away model, with his short, blond hair, the way he stood at 6'2", and had a slender but muscular appearance. His skin was obviously pale and he seemed to be around twenty three years old.

"You _may _ask me anything you like, but I won't answer anything I don't feel I need to. And obviously you never learned any manners- it's only polite to tell your own name before asking somebody elses." I said, my eyes locked with his. But he didn't know his- I wore a black hooded cloak- they couldn't see any feature of my face.

"My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme." He said, jesturing to the woman beside him, who smiled kindly at me. He stepped forward, and held out his hand, preparing for me to shake it.

"And the others?" I asked, and he put down his hand, seeing that I wasn't going to take it. A male impatiently stepped forward. His face was perfect and angular, like all of theirs—high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. He had messy hair which retained an unusual bronze shade. His eyes seemed to be a very dark, blackened shade of gold, and it looked to me as if he had purple bruises under his eyes. He needed to go hunting.

"My name is Edward." He said, trying to look past my hood. What was he trying to look at? My eyes, I figured. I ignored him completley as the next one, a girl stepped forward. She was petite and pixie-like at the height of about 4'10". She had short, spiky, black hair in a cute cut and a kind smile on her face. She seemed to wear a bit of eye make-up, which was usual for a teen, and also had pale skin, of course. Her eyes were a purplish color, and she was wearing a purple and black plaid skirt with a strapless black top that had black skull fabric coming off of a regular-styled, plain strapless tee. She dressed like a normal teenager.

"Hi, my name is Alice, Alice Cullen! I hope we can be great friends-- I can see into the future, but I haven't seen you for some reason! Oh, and this is my boy friend/ husband for a long time, Jasper Hale!" She said in a perky voice, all in one breath. She was pointing to a male teen beside her. He- Jasper- had longish blonde hair in layers, blue eyes, pink full lips, and dark, long eyelashes. He wore a long-sleeved silk shirt over black slacks and had a tall, lean but muscular frame. He smiled lightly at me.

"Rosalie, Emmette." A blonde, model-like teen said. Beside her was a rather large vampire, more muscular than most, with a heavy smile on his face. He looked like he wanted to add something, but before he could, the pale-skinned beauty roughly pulled him back. She didn't seem all to friendly, I noticed, compared to the rest of the coven. But I couldn't let their friendliness full me; for all I knew, it was fake. Carlisle looked at me expectanly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Isabella." I said, simply. He waited for me to say more. I didn't.

"You're... italian?" He asked after a long moment. I quirked an eyebrow. Oh. Isabella was an italian name. The Volturi were italian. He thought I was part of the Volturi.

"Yes. Your point?" I asked innocently. He looked at me expectantly. He was starting to annoy me. "I'm not in the Volturi." I informed. All the vampires winced visibley at the name. I had the erge to laugh, something I hadn't done in quite some time. They were so stupid. Afraid of the Volturi?

"Don't say their name in front of the damn werewolves!" The bronze haired one, Edward, ordered, glaring at me. I almost _did _laugh this time. He was ordering me around. I could kill him in seconds if I was serious.

"And what gives the right of such a low-ranked vampire, who has been trying to read my mind for the last five minutes, and has failed for the last five minutes, the right to order _me _around?" I demanded, turning toward him as I spoke. He growled, and got into a fighting stance. I did the same. I hadn't fought in a long while. This would be fun. I heard the vampires yip in excitment- one less vampire wouldn't make them sad.

Edward threw a large rock at me. I caught it in my right hand with ease and reduced it to ash. He threw another one. I did the same to it with my left hand. He threw one more. I ducked. The wind blew. The wind blew the rock more downward than it was supposed it go. The rock caught my hood and tore it off my head, making it fall and lie back onto my shoulders. All of the Cullens gasped. This amused me, but my face stayed immpasive, as always.

--

The Cullens gawked at the most beautiful vampire they had ever seen that now stood in front of them. She- Isabella- had dark brown hair in perfect ringlets that reached her waist and blew back in the light wind. Her pale skin was luminescent, even without the sun light. Her high cheekbones, strong jaw line, straight nose, and full lips, soft pink lips, made her face look like an angels. Her eyes were covered by a dark pair of shades, so you still couldn't see the color, but none the less, she was beautiful. She was short- or rather, petite. She had a large chest despite her shortness, and curves in all the right places.

She removed her shades slowly and threw them on the ground, stepping on them. The Cullens eyes grew even wider, if possible. They stared at her eyes in wonder. One was red, the other gold.

--

"What?" I asked, as they continued to gawk at me. Carisle recovered the quickest.

"Prehaps we could discuss some things... in a more... private location." He said. I nodded once. He turned and began to run into the trees. I followed beside him, easily matching his speed. As I put my hood back up, Edward moved in front of us. He was faster than the Coven leader? Hm. I matched his speed easily as well. He turned and looked at me in clear shock.

"What?" I asked, for the second time in the last minute. He turned away quickly, and focused on the trees as he passed them.


	3. Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions

**_Revolutionary--_**

Soon enough I was seated in the living room of the Cullen residence. I was on a black and white striped couch while the Cullens were around me; they had formed a semi-circle of chairs brought from the unused dining room downstairs.

"Isabella," Normally I would have demanded to be called Bella, but I was still unsure if I could trust these people.

"I was wondering why you have decided to... visit Forks?" Carlisle questioned cautiously, eyeing me carefully. I pulled the hood of my cloak down again, and leaned back, lazily slumping into the sofa. I was ready to fight; I was just _looking _relaxed.

I shrugged at his question. Why did I come here? I knew it was to be isolated- to escape. But I surley wasn't going to tell them that- no. I settled on a simple answer.

"I came because I felt like it." I replied. They all looked at me curiously. "And only because I felt like it." I said, closing the subject. I hated this; they were going to just shower me with questions. Too bad for them- I was surley _not _going to give them the answers they wanted.

"Then what's up with your eyes?" Emmette, the big one, asked curiously. My expression visibly hardened.

"I am not obliged to answer." I informed shortly, ignoring the looks of confusion that the entire Vampire Coven were now giving me.

"Why not, I mean, it is a fairly important question and-"

"I said _I am **not **obliged to answer._" I said, my voice daring any one of them to ask me about the matter again. Smartly, no one did. The silence, to my disappointment, was only a brief one.

"Why did you knowingly step upon the werewolves territory?" Edward, the fast one, demanded suddenly. I quirked an eyebrow at him. First, earlier, he thought he could order _me _around, and now he thought he could just demand to know stuff? Ha, yeah right. I ignored him. Everyone was apparently waiting for my answer. Everything was silent. They thought I would answer his rude, ill-mannered tone? Ha!

"Isabella, er... would you please inform me of which the reason is that you knowingly stepping into the enemies territory?" Carlisle asked gently, in a kind, curious voice. I turned to him and frowned.

"Well, I don't have any enemies whom's territory I stepped into, but if you mean the werewolves, well, I did that because it would obviously be more interesting than walking into a vampires turf. I mean, really, it was obvious there were many of you- I take one step onto your ground and I could be showered with attacks. I know I can easily kill one of you, or maybe two at a time, but all of you? Not possible unless I have the proper equipment." I said easily. Everyone blinked, looking at me in an unbelieving fashion.

"Like you could kill one of us." The female blonde beauty sneered. Her eyes held... jelousy? Ah, that was it, she felt so insuperior to me that she was talking only to help herself feel better. Either that or she was just really insecure. I sighed lightly.

"Yes, I can. Actually, I could probably kill all of you younger ones right now. The leader... Carlisle, he and I would have to go one on one. And I would get injuries like that. Besides, he seems to be a pacifist to me. I bet he just hates fighting other vampires." I said, sighing slightly once again. "And just so you know, your in danger even exchanging words with me right now. I have people behind me, following me, that I could kill in a long-winded battle, but none of you, all of you together, stand _no _chance what so ever against _them._"

Carlisle now tensed. He was obviously a pacifist and didn't like the fact what-so-ever that talking to me would put his entire coven in danger. His smile became strained and then completely disappeared, turning into a serious expression. He was holding his breath. Why?

"Who... exactly, is tracking you... I need to know." Carlisle said, still holding his breath, waiting, antisipating my answer. I looked into his eyes. He didn't look away. Brave. Or stupid.

"I'll just say that you might want to postpone this conversation for a later date... There are always listening ears." I paused, then stood up. The 'families' eyes followed me. I jumped over the back of the couch and then stood stiff, like a statue would stand.

"Now, you can come out. _Filthy, unworthy spies._" I hissed the last part. Simultaneously five vampires came out of their hiding places. Two came threw a small window, one from behind a door, and the last two fell from the ceiling. Some of the Cullens gasped. Did they really not scence there presences?

"Miss Swan, I pressume?" The one from behind the door- the leader, obviously, asked.

"And what if I am?" I asked. His eyes locked with mine. Big mistake. My red eye glowed and changed into a color no vampires eyes have ever held- green. My gold eye glowed and changed into a shade of light red, almost pink. Seconds later the head vampire fell to the ground.

_"Die." _I whispered. All of the other vampires fell to the ground, one after the other. The Cullens were all staring at me now, their eyes wide. They had all stood up from there seated position. I turned to them. None of them looked me in the eye. Except the stupid one. Edward.

And so Edward Cullen fell forward onto the couch that I had previous occupied, stiffer than a statue, colder than dry ice, and far to pale for even a vampire.


	4. Chapter 3: A Vampire Called Edward

**_Revolutionary-- I wanted to thank you all for the reviews! I'm loving them! -smile-_**

_And so Edward Cullen fell forward onto the couch that I had previous occupied, stiffer than a statue, colder than dry ice, and far to pale for even a vampire._

A shriek was heard.

A cry of shock.

Four gasps.

"What did you do to Edward?!" Rosalie, the insecure one with the inferiority complex, demanded, glaring at me.

"_I _didn't do anything- _he _did." I said simply, heading toward the door in a casual stroll. I glanced back at the coven. The blond male, Jasper, fell to the ground, looking to be in pain, shaking uncontrollably. He clutched his right arm tightly in his left hand and his left arm in his right hand.

"Hmm? You must have a power... feeling emotions of those around you, is it?" I asked him. He didn't answer, but continued to shake, his eyes a bit wider than before.

"_Call down._" I whispered, my eyes glowing for a brief second before they both converted to their previous colors- red and gold. Jasper suddenly stopped shaking, but continued to stare at me with wide eyes.

"What was that?" He murmured. It sounded as if it was more to himself than to me, so I ignored it. I waved casually and continued toward the door.

"We'll have to continue this talk at another time." I said, as I walked. I was halfway out the door before Carlisle was in front of me. His eyes were hard and a darker- almost black shade.

"Fix Edward." The pacifist growled. He was ready to fight. I sighed.

"Hm, I thought this may happen. But answer me this- _Why should I? _You don't see him being all that... polite... to me, now do you?" I asked, brushing a bit of hair away from my eyes.

"You did it, though!" The voice I recognized as Emmett's said in a slightly shocked tone. I turned to him. Was he unable to hear or just plain-out retarded.

"Sorry, I didn't know you didn't speak English. **He **did it, I just helped it along a bit. I thought I'd said that. What language do you need me to translate that into? Spanish, French, Italian, Greek-" Carlisle interrupted _me. _

"You can stay here if you fix Edward." He said. "I doubt you have any other place to stay, if you just came here." My expression turned thoughtful.

"No, I don't have any place to stay, currently. **But**, why would I want to stay here? And **why **do you keep saying "fix"? You act as though he's a broken toy or something." I momentarily paused here before continuing thoughtfully. "Yes, I am the only one who can... wake him up, per say, but I don't see why I'd waste my talents on _him_. No... I'll just leave him- He'll die by the next hour, so enjoy your remaining time together."

"Please... we'll do anything." That was a surprise. No full grown vampire coven leader ever basically _begs _for anything. I scratched my head. Choices, choices. I could save the innocelet brat that had been oh so rude to me, get a place to stay, and anything I want they'll do. Or, I can leave now with a guilt free concious only to have them annoy me fore the next hour and then try to avenge their comrades death. Hm...

"Fine." I finally said grudgingly. "But if he ever annoys me again, don't think I won't hesitate to slaughter him and then leave you all, without one bit of a guilty concious."

I slowly walked forward to the limp body on the sofa. The Cullens cleared a path as I went by. I glanced at each of them. Rosalie seemed furious and the rest just seemed relieved. Hm. What kind of vampire's actually beg to bring back a comrade, like they actually cared about him. Strange coven.

I kneeled in front of Edward's body and closed my eyes in concentration. They were both a crystal like blue when I opened them, both glowing. My hair turned blonde slowly, and my hands began glowing a luminescent green.

"Flip him onto his back." I ordered. I saw Carlisle nod at Emmette from the corner of my eye. He stepped forward quickly and moved the unconsious figure from his side onto his back easily, then hastily step back.

"Someone get me a bucket of hot water and some wash clothes. Now!" I ordered. I saw Alice rush up the stairs, only to come back seconds later with the required items, setting them next to me.

"Remove his shirt." I ordered. Jasper did this and flung it behind him, across the room onto one of the chairs that Esme had earlier moved. I placed my glowing hands unto his bare chest and a green light enveloped his entire body.

"Alice, get a towel wet and put it on his forhead. Hold it there. When it gets cold- that will happen fast- get another and do the same." I commanded. She quickly obliged. I felt a cold sweat break out on my forehead but didn't dare wipe it away. I couldn't lose concentration ot this moron was dead. He only had about ten minutes left, judging by the coldness of his body.

After nine minutes of an anxious silence and about two hundred towels, I removed my hands and the glowing ceased immediatley.

"He's fine. He'll wake up in a day. Or, if he's a wimp, he'll be out for a week like the others. Or the other." I said. I closed my eyes and opened them instantly when I felt someone wipe away the sweat from my forehead. I came face to face with Alice. I glared. She smiled. I frowned.

"I have a feeling we'll be good friends." She announced. I blinked a few times at what she did next. A hug.

**Like I'd really kill Edward. Hehe. **


	5. Chapter 4: Waking Up

**_Revolutionary--_**

"Oh. I forgot something. He won't ever wake up unless I order him to." I recalled, standing and pushing Alice away from me gently. "So, do you want to be rid of him for the next two hours or do want me to awaken him by command and ruin the closest thing to sleep he'll ever again have?" I asked.

"Hm..." Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment. "Let him rest." He finally replied, smiling gently at the imbeciles 'sleeping' form on the couch.

"Okay. I shall wake him, then." I said.

"But Carlisle said-"

"I know what he said. That's _why_I'm waking him. I hope you don't think I'll listen... ever." I looked around. "To any of you." I added shortly, shrugging. Carlisle sighed at this, but didn't make a remark regarding the matter. What did he think, I'd try to start a fight if he did? Bloody Pacifist.

"_Wake up." _I commanded, after a moment or two. Edward's form slowly shifted. His eye's twitched and opened. He blinked a few times. Slowly, he sat up, and looked directly at Carlisle. He blinked a few more times.

"Was I just... asleep?" He asked dumbly, curiousity clear in his voice. I snorted, a vampire, sleeping? He turned to me. A look of aperension formed on his face, then a glare quickly replaced it, as he stuck a finger at me accusingly. "You tried to kill me, didn't you?" I shrugged. He needed to learn to shut up.

"And if I did?" I asked, enjoying the look of shock and then malice pass across his face. He snarled. I raised a hand to silence his next words.

"No, actually I just saved your life. But, if you want me to kill you, you insolent brat, then I will be absolutely _thrilled _to oblige." I threatened- no, more so promised. I turned to question Carlisle of where my room would be, only to be stopped by my favorite thing- a challenge.

"Like you _could_." He fumed. I spun back around, a rare thing placed on my face. A _smile._ But it was fake. Yet, they clearly couldn't tell, and stared at me in shock. I don't know why people always look at me like that.

"You know, _Edward_, I _could have _let you die just now. I _could have _killed you. I still _can _kill you. And you are throwing in useless words to make me _want _to. Now, I doubt that will be good on your part." My slight smile turned teasing and then disappeared. "You probably thinking 'She is lying', right now. 'She can't do any of that. She's a _girl.' _But I can. I can do it, and as I said before, I would be completely and utterly _thrilled _to do your 'family' the favor of getting rid of you."

"Isabella, we don't want to be rid of him." Esme said, speaking at last. I turned to her slowly. She was frowning at me.

"You _don't? _You'd keep such a useless vampire around?" I questioned, my expression turning thoughtful. "But _why?_" I hated not knowing things.

"Because... he's part of our family." Emse said, not giving Edward the time to speak. I bit my lower lip and twirled my hair in my fingers.

"Really...? Well... someone show me to my room, won't you." The last part came out as more of a statement than a request. Alice jumped up.

"Ohh, I will, I will!" She said hyperly. I nodded. "Oh, goody! Carlisle, can she be in my wing?" Carlisle nodded once. Alice grabbed my hand and began dragging me up some polished wooden stairs that looked ancient yet in extravagant shape.

"Which wing is yours?" I questioned.

"Oh, the west. So I can look out the window and see the sun set over the tree's everyday. It's great!" Alice told me enthusiastically. I mused... she might have drunken a bit too much coffee, even though we don't _have _to eat or drink anything but blood to stay alive.

"I'll show you my room first, then I'll take you to yours." She said perkily. She took me up to flights of stairs that curved toward the west area of the house- no, more so, mansion. Then she speeded down two hallways and past three doors, then stopped in front of a large door painted pink with black swirls on it. Above it was a pure golden name plack using diamonds to engrave the name _Alice. _Classy.

She swung open the door, and I was introduced to a pink monstrosity. The walls were a soft pink with black accents here and there that were bare besides some hanging round mirrors in a variation of sizes. The couch was one shade darker pink than the walls with plack polka-dots, and the small cushioned pillows were striped black and white. The carpet was plus and much darker than anything else. In front of the couch was a large flat-screen, silver television and to the side of the room was a stereo with about ten or so Cd's on top of it. To the other side of the room was a pink and black vanity with a half-empty bookshelf placed beside it. There was also a bed, though it was obviously unused, in front of a large window with the same design as the couch, and then a walk out balcony near it. In the left corner was a large, walk-in closet. In the right corner there was a desk with a lamp and a computer on it, a lap-top under it. Over all, to sum up the room, it was _pink._

"Wow." I said, without much enthusiasm.

"I know." Alice said, and nodded happily, either oblivious to my lack of interest or not really caring about it. "Now on to your room!" She pulled me out of the pink Paradise and dragged me across the hall and two rooms down to a plain wooden door with a gold plack over it that said 'Guest room'. Pushing open the door, I saw it was just a plain room, with off-white walls, a soft tan carpet, a bed, and a small corner desk with a lamp. The room was a size or two bigger than a master's bedroom, so it was mostly bare.

"Hmm... this is so bland." Alice complained. "We'll must go shopping!"

"I can shop myself. I've got plenty of money." I refused.

"No!" She insisted stubbornly, linking her arm with mine. "I'll come- we have to pick you out a whole knew wardrobe, too. You haven't brought anything, have you?" She looked around for a bad on my back.

"No. I was going to shop when I got here. But I can do it alone-" I began, only to be interrupted.

"Okay. It's settled then. Tomorrow I'll go shopping with you. But, for now, I'll give you a tour of the house." Alice said, as though we had made an agreement. I was about to say something, but she simply smiled and dragged me back out of the room and began with a tour of the Cullen Estate.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Kate

**_Revolutionary--_**

In the early morning, the day after Alice took me on a three hour tour of the mansion, I snuck out of the colossal place to get away from the overly-perky girl, and paid a cab driver to speed all the way to Port Angles, giving him a beyond generous tip so he could pay a ticket if he was caught speeding. After a short drive that is supposed to take about an hour but only, in actuality, took us about twenty minutes, he parked in front of a large mall, and thanked me. I ignored the thank you and asked him if there was a place in the mall or near it where I could purchase vehicles. He told me next door was a well-known shop that specialized in motorcycles.

When I got to the vehicle shop I requested the manager. The people looked confused, probably wondering how I could have a problem when I just walked in. I heard one man whisper to another that I probably didn't know how to ride a motorcycle that I had bought so I was demanding a refund. I found it quite stupid- just because I requested to see the manager doesn't mean I had a problem- but I ignored them all the same.

"Miss, I am the manager, and was informed that you wanted to see me?" A deep voice asked. I looked up to see a middle-aged man with dark brown hair in a blue shirt with the shops logo on it, wearing a pin that read _Manager_. I nodded once in confirmation.

"Yes, I would like you to give me a list of the best motorcycles that you currently have in stock- I don't care about the price." I replied. He blinked a few times, and them scratched his head.

"Er... Miss, any of the other employee's can see to your buying needs." He informed. I nodded. Of course they could.

"Yes, but your a manager, and it would be quicker to ask you. Or do you wish to deny me of service and refuse my money?" I questioned. He didn't answer. "I am in a rush. If this is a slow buisness, I guess I will take my money else where." I turned, waiting for me to call me back as I walked toward the door. He did.

"Ma'am?" He called. I turned slowly toward him and walked back.

"Yes?" I asked. He pulled out a list of vehicles from his slacks back pocket, and handed it to me. My eyes landed on the top vehicle. Yoshimura Katana 1135R.

"I'll buy this. You do have it in black, right." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Yes, ma'am, but... don't you want to... see it first?" He asked nervously. I shook my head from the left to the right.

"Just give me the paperwork." After a minute or two, he did. I told him I would fill it out and bring it back. He asked me to show him my licence, and I did. He told me that he would have the vehicle completely ready by the time I came back with the filled out forms. And with that, I left, and headed back into the mall that the cab had dropped me in front of.

The first thing I did once in the mall was enter a clothing store called _Hot Topic Extended: Better and More. _I didn't have a clue what it was, but when I asked somebody they said that it was the best place to shop. I figured it was worth a shot.

When I walked in I spotted a girl at the counter that wore a checkered purple and black mini skirt with some black leggings and a purple tank top. On her wrist she had a checkered wrist band in purple and black and her hair was black with purple streaks. She had several piercings and a flaming skull tattoo on her arm... the flame was in purple and the skull was fully black. It was obvious she liked the colors purple and black- maybe a little too much.

"Hey, I'm Kate. What can I do for ya?" She asked me in a layed back tone.

"I need a new wardrobe." I told her simply, and she nodded, looked me over, and told me to remove my cloaks hood. I complied after a moment, and she gasped. I cocked an eyebrow and she smirked.

"This I can work with." She muttered.

I spent the next hour with Kate picking out clothes. She asked me some questions and told me about herself. She was also from Forks originally but moved to Port Angles, or P.A., as she called it, when she was fifteen. She told me to beware the preps at Forks high, and the wanna-be-populars. She also said that I was going to be big gossip since I moved their.

In the end, I had two pairs of black slacks with white or purple stripes, three skirts that I wouldn't ever wear, and several pairs of jeans in blue and black. I also had a ton of silky shirts in a veiriety of color, some tank tops in black and white, several skull shirts, two leather jackets, a few short-jackets in random colors, and a lot of accessories. Kate made me try on everything and got me sevral pairs of pajamas in almost every color but pink, and giving me a discount on two pairs of black boots. I didn't need the discount, but took it anyway.

When I was paying, I asked Kate if they had an awesome place anywhere that I could get cool furniture from to remodel my room. She told me that she would be off duty in five minutes, so she would take me to some. I agreed. I can kill in five seconds, but my scenes of direction sucks hard, even if I'm a vampire.

"Bella," I told her to call me that. She didn't know I was a vampire, so it was okay. I wouldn't get too close to her- she didn't even live in Forks- I would hardly see her.

"Hey, Bella, before we go buy the furniture, I need to take ya somewhere. K?" She asked me. I looked at her suspiciously, but nodded. She smiled and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along across the mall. We stopped in front of a store called _Body Art. _She took me in, and asked for Marcus. A well-built, large man came out and smiled at Kate. Kate said hi, and turned to me.

"Bella, you have to get a tattoo and your stomach pierced." She said seriously. I blinked a few times. Did I mishear her, or did she just command me.

"No." I said, turning to exit the shop. Then she said it, in that voice. That teasing, challenging voice that I couldn't dare resist.

"Wimp." I turned to her, and quirked an eyebrow. "Wimp." She repeated. I sat down on a stool in front of the man.

"Show me the tattoo's." I demanded. The man smirked at her and pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pencil, setting it in front of her.

"Draw what you want." He told her in a deep voice. "Or write it out."

I sketched a dragon with flames all around it and labeled that I wanted the dragon to be a light shade of blue- an icy color-, and the flames to be the color they are origanally. The dragon was smiling and had gleaming red eyes that looked like stones. I then put that I wanted it beside my right shoulder, above the breast. I added that it should be the size it was drawn as, and handed the paper to the man.

"Nice picture." He complimented. "I can do this, but you'll want the belly button piercing done first. Pick out which one you want." He said, setting a large chest in front of me. I opened it and scanned all of the possible choices. I chose one that would match my tattoo- a silver dragon with garnet eyes.

Thirty minutes later I was secretly glad that I was a vampire. I didn't feel near as much pain as I would if I wasn't, and even with my powers, my tattoo stung slightly. Kate was smirking at me in triumph, and remembering it was all her idea, I glared back at her.

"Okay, let's pick out the furniture now!" She announced, and took my arm, leading me off into another section of the mall. I had a slight feeling that I might have been better off coming with Alice.


	7. Chapter 6: My Name of Which He Knows

**_Revolutionary--_**

(MERRY CHRISTMAS-- AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!)

"Finally done!" Kate said, sighing, as we stepped out of the mall. She was carrying three boxes full of stuff that was piled up to her chest with a ton of bags on each arm. I had more-- five boxes in my arms that were just below my eyes, two thin boxes were balanced on my head, and at least twelve bags on each arm. This was the third and final load of stuff we were carrying out to Kate's car. When she found out that I planned to pay someone with a truck to follow me home with my stuff, she insisted that she'd do it for free.

We dropped the boxes in the remaining space in her truck, and she got in. I followed, getting in on the passenger's side, and she drove around the corner to the place where I had filled out the papers of my motorcycle.

"Hurry." She told me, before I got out of the truck. I took my time despite her, and walked into the shop, requesting the manager. He came out, and upon seeing me, smiled.

"Ma'am." He said, "Nice to see you. Where are the papers?" I handed them to him. He flipped through them and nodded, smiling cheerfully. "Bring her out, boys!" He called out across the counter.

Two men rolled out a sparkling red motorcycle with a black helmet which had the design of flames on it. I thought I told him a black bike, but I ignored it. This was good enough. If it didn't go as fast as I wanted it to, then I'd bring it back.

"Money?" He asked. I handed him a large wad of cash- larger than what he should've got, and without counting he smiled, and waved to the men. Both men rolled the bike out the door I had came, and I followed.

"Here you are, miss." One said, as they left. I ignored him, and jumped on my new bike, turning it on the first try. I didn't bother to put on the helment; I raced beside the worn red truck that Kate occupied, and upon seeing me, she gawked.

"You got a motorcycle?!" She yelped. I nodded, and she smiled. "That's so sweet! Ahh, I need to learn how to ride one of those!" She told me.

Follow me." I simply said, and she nodded. "I'm going to speed." I added. She smirked at me.

"'Course you are." She said. I zoomed past her before she could say anything else and shifted into a faster gear. She followed, lagging behind only by a bit.

...

Twenty-five minutes later I was in front of the Cullen's house- cough- mansion, Kate parked beside me. I got off my bike and met her at her window. She was on the phone, talking to someone, rolling her eyes a lot. I could've listened in, but decided against it. She hung up after a minute or so.

"My mom told me I have to be home in thirty minutes." She complained, getting out of her seat. "I can only help you get this stuff out of the trunk- fast. She'll take away my freakin' allowance if I'm late. She always treats me like a kid- I mean, you are so lucky you don't live with your mom. I wish I was staying in this nice place with family friends!"

Kate continued complaining as we quickly took out my stuff and set it on the front step of the porch. She said a quick bye to me when she was done, and got in her truck. She motioned me to her a second later. I came up.

"Hey, Bella, type your cell number in." She said, handing me her phone. I pushed the digits of my unused cell phone in, and she smiled, handing me a card that had her number on it.

"Talk to ya again... some time." She said, and waved bye, pulling out of the driveway and speeding away into the tree's of the forest.

I went up to the door and swung it open, then grabbed all the boxes and set them in side. I then grabbed at the bags at once, and did the same, closing the door, just before a down pour started. I turned to grab the boxes and bring them to my room, only to find Carlisle standing in front of me, tapping his foot, a frown on his face.

"Where have you been!? Alice has been searching for you since you just right up and left this morning, I thought that you two had something planned. She went hunting after she figured out that you had ditched her, and is still out! If you live in my house, you follow my rules!" Carlisle exclaimed. I pulled the hood of my cloak down, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Is that you wanting me to leave your 'house'?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"No, Isabella Swan, it is not." He said firmly. "It is me-"

"What did you just call me?" I demanded. He blinked at me a few times. "What did you just call me." I demanded in a harder voice that was no louder than a deadly whisper.

"Isabella Swan." He said.

"Who told you." I demanded to know the answer. He looked at me curiously. "Who told you that my last name was Swan?" He put a hand over his mouth, and cursed quietly. He knew who I was. And that only left me one choice. The only choice... my remaining choice, was to kill him.

Carlisle Cullen must die. Because he knows. And once he said my name, those were the last words he should have ever uttered. And so they will be.


	8. Chapter 7: Saved by the Door

_**Revolutionary--**_

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The sound of someone approaching the house. But it couldn't be a vampire. It was far too noisy.

Company. This wasn't good. I didn't need an interruption- I needed to finish Carlisle off before he told anyone else my name. It would be trouble if I had to kill more than one for carrying a secret that wasn't theirs to carry.

"Expecting company?" I asked in a whispery voice as the footsteps continued to approach the house... closer and closer the human came.

"No." Carlisle said the first words since my name, looking at the door in curiosity, but still keeping a cautious eye on me. Then- in a brief second and a short blur- the entire vampire coven discluding me and including Alice was standing beside or behind Carlisle. I figured this must happen every time they had unexpected guest. I pulled my hood up.

There was a soft, timid thudding on the door. No one made a move to get it. There was another brief knock, this one a bit higher in volume, so that it would carry up at least one of the staircases. This time Carlisle stepped past me and opened the door, a kind smile planted on his face.

The door opened to reveal a young girl that couldn't be any older than six. She looked anxious and was nervously playing with her fingers and then her dark auburn hair. Her dark goldenrod eyes-goldenrod is a shade of brown mixed with gold- scanned Carlisle, and then moved behind him, to the rest of the family. As they did so, she blushed.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked kindly, smiling at the human girl. The girls blush deepened and she put a hand over her mouth, muffling her words a bit. But not so much that a vampire couldn't hear.

"Oh... um... I'm s-sorry to interrupt... b-but so-someone told me that... that..." She seemed to become interested in her feet, which she shuffled, before continuing to stutter. "Someone told me tha-that this was whe-where b-big sister was... I-I asked a t-teenager th-that was pu-pulling out of here... an-and she told me th-that Bella was here?" She asked shyly.

When she said my name I looked her over more carefully, and sniffed the air slightly, which went unnoticed by everyone, for they couldn't see under my hood. Then I caught the scent, and slowly recognized the face. I blinked a few times. It couldn't be. I stepped foreword, and removed my hood.

"Emmilia McGuire." It wasn't a question. I knew now for a fact that, without doubt, this was the same girl. The same girl that I had met fifty years ago but was clearly not a vampire. I blinked a few times again. Suddenly the shy girl's eye scanned my face and she beamed at me, pushing gently past Carlisle, running up to me, eyes shining.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, hugging me at my waist for she couldn't reach any higher. I looked down at her, showing no emotion outwardly but feeling the most shock I had in a long time. She wouldn't let go of me, she clung tight, and only once Carlisle cleared his throat did she remove one arm from around me and turn to him, a shade of scarlet enlightening her pale face once again. She murmured an almost silent sorry. Then she turned to me, and then looked at them. She whispered something so low that none of even our ears could make it out.

"What?" I asked. She cleared her throat, still blushing at all the attention she was receiving, and, louder this time, she repeated her question.

"I asked... if all of you are... like Bella. Erm... V-vampires?" She stuttered on the word, looking uncomfortable; looking like she was waiting for one of us to call her crazy. I just stared at her, appearing clam, though, shocked. How did she know? I didn't ever tell anyone. How could she guess? I never exhibited any special talents in front of her. It was inevitable.

Upon her saying this, the Cullen's looked shocked and alarmed. Carlisle looked from my face to hers, still being cautious of me. But I wasn't interested in killing him... at the moment, at least. I was more interested in the problem at hand. The question that would bother me until I asked, badger me throughout the long days and sleepless nights.

"How did you know." It was no question. It was a demand. She didn't answer though. I blinked at her. "How are you still alive?" I asked the simpler question. My tone was softened, but my face was as hard as ever.

"An acquaintance... Bella?" Carlisle asked. My eyes snapped up to his, and I shot him a pointed look.

"Who ever told you, Carlisle, that you could call me Bella instead of Isabella? And what of my acquaintanceship of her?" It came out sounding as more of a threat then a question at all. The girl, Emmilia, or Emma as I usually called her, was looking up at my hard face in curiosity. I realized that I had never been like this around her-- fifty years ago I was still gentle to some, now there was no place for gentleness or forgiveness for any in this retched, soulless body I had been given and would forever be cursed to occupy.

Emma shuffled her feet again. Attention turned from me to her in this small movement, and she blushed again. That was beginning to get too annoying. All of this was. How was a girl from fifty years ago still alive, or better yet, how was a girl from fifty years ago alive that knows I'm a vampire and hasn't aged a day since the last time I saw her. It was improbable-not impossible, but near it. I looked down at her, acting as if I hadn't spoken a word to Carlisle, and waited for her answer. Her eyes slowly met mine. I could use my ability on her, but no... I'd wait.

"Well... I'm still alive because I'm... Um... well... I w-was t-t-told no-not to tell..." She said the last part almost silently, tears welling up in her eyes. I frowned, and leaned over her, scooped her into my arms- which seemed to suprise everyone- and headed into the living room. The Cullens curiously followed me.

I sat down on the couch that had, only a day ago, offered a near-dead vampire, Edward. They formed a circle around me with the unused dining room chairs that still were in the center of the room. I gently set Emma down on the couch beside me, and turned to her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, and looking at her with the most gentle expression I could. She seemed to recognize the face. She smiled at me, wiping the unfalling tears from her eyes. She used a finger to gesture me closer. I moved me ear to her mouth, and the words she uttered I would never forget.

"I'm a H-half-Vampire," She said. Impossible. "Because of the man that used to play with us. He told me where to find you. And her told me..." She trailed off. My eyes widened in shock, as I moved my head away and stared at her, horror-struck. _He _did this to her. And _he_ was still alive. But the most startling thing- _he _knew where I was.


	9. Chapter 9: From One to Two

_**Revolutionary--**_ **(Note: I now realize- now that you've all pointed it out to me- that of course a needle couldn't peirce her skin. And man do I feel stupid. -.-)**

I continued to stare at Emma with uncharacteristic shock clear on my face. The Cullens looked at me in confusion- they had not been able to make out the almost inaudiblely uttered words. Emma turned her head to the side innocently, curiously, but I ignored it. _He _did this. It was _him. _I closed my eyes, and cupped my face in both of my hands, then removed them, to reveal an expressionless face once again. I had to ask if I had heard her correctly, though I knew I, without doubt, had.

"Is that true?" I asked in a gentle whisper, my eyes boring into Emma's, my face hard, forcing her to tell the truth. She nodded once in confirmation of my fear. I almost laughed at the irony in this situation. But I didn't. Because I was terrified, no matter if I didn't show it.

"Is what true?" A voice demanded. I converted my gaze from Emma to the Cullens, Edward, who had spoken in that demanding voice, more specifically. I thought of which parts I should tell them. The part of her being a half vampire, or all of it. No, of course not all of it. I still couldn't fully trust these people. I didn't have trust anymore.

"She said," I said, appearing unnaturally calm due to my situation-- due to the screams of fear in my mind. "That she was a Half-Vampire. And I've told you, if you don't want to die, to not demand from me or address me oh so rudely. I only gave you an answer for I felt it was right. Next time I might ignore you." I finished simply. Emma looked up at me, smiling softly, but curiously. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she was wondering the seriousness of the threat I had just said. I was angered by looking at her- she should be an old lady now. Not a little child who was telling me she was an unexisting Half-Vampire and is obviously cursed already to this life of immortality.

Everyone, except Emma, was looking at me in evident shock. Carlisle cleared his throat, and in a rather unbelieving tone he stated the obvious. "Half Vampires are inexistant. When we are bitten, we immediatley turn into... vampires."

"I only repeated," I said testily, "What she told me. If you have a problem with" I glanced at Emma, "Her words, then don't take it up with me, but _her._" Carlisle didn't say anything to that, but his eyebrows furrowed, and he turned to Emma expectantly, who stayed silent, clutching onto my cloak. I glanced at her warily.

"Fine, then, how did you become a 'Half Vampire'!?" Edward snapped at her, eyes narrowed, teeth clenched, fist balled so much that his hands were no longer pale but white. I arched my eyebrow at the tone he had just used on a innocent--looking- six year old. Emma looked up at me in a frightened manner, and I simply nodded, forcing my expression to soften so that she knew I wished for her to continue.

"W-well, big brother used a knife to make a s-small cut on my neck, and one on his finger. Then he pressed it to my n-neck, and it started hurting r-really bad... then I fell asleep for a da-day, and whe-when I wok-woke up my eyes w-were this color and my th-throat burned. There was a baby rabbit in a cage i-in the corner of the ro-room, and I... I..." A few tears now spilled down her face. "Eated him!" Ate, I corrected in my head, frowning at the now crying Emma.

"And you can cry, but are... immortal? What abilities do you have?" Carlisle asked curiously, seeming to believe her a bit... but only that much- a bit. Emma furiously wiped the tears from her eyes, and forced a small smile.

"Well... I have to hunt for animals- b-but much less then rea-real vampires. And I don't s-smell like a vampire-- I smell human. I ha-have strength, speed, and good smell. My hearing is only h-half of yours... I look the s-same, though- like I am human. B-but I am immortal... A-actually, I'm not, really... every hundred years, my body ages one. S-so in f-fifty years, I'll be seven. Oh... a-and I have a v-vampire special a-ability... I ca-can shift shapes...to any-anyone, by touchin-touching them once..." She explained in a soft voice that only the trained ears of a vampire could hear. Carlisle nodded, still seemingly suspicious.

"Can you... deminstrate, perhaps?" Rosalie sneered at her 'fathers' question, but everyone else waited patiently. Emma nervously nodded and looked at me, touching my hand, with a concentrated look on her face. She began to glow a light neon green, and suddenly I wasn't staring at Emma's neon green enveloped body, but myself, smiling beautifully, brightly. A smile that _I _would never be capable of smiling again.

The Cullens looked at the fake me in shock, some of there jaws handing open freely, gaping. I turned to them and raised a fine eyebrow, the only expression they would get out of the real me. They all blinked a few times, before Alice's face broke from shock into a wide, friendly smile.

"Wow, wow, wow! That is sooo great! Man, I wish I could do that!" She momentarily looked disappointed, but the look disappeared before it came. "It is so awesome, though! I can only look into the future! And you can change into me!" She shrieked in joy. Emma blinked a few times at the overly cheerful, pixie-like girl, before a light smile broke out on her face, her face currently being mine.

"U-um..." A blush formed on her/my cheeks. "Thank you... umm... p-person." She blushed more at the last part, not knowing Alice's name. Alice smiled at her, and calmly said,

"My name's Alice Cullen, and-" She pointed to Jasper. "-that is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale. This-" She pointed to Carlisle, "Is my dad, Dr. Cullen, but we call him Carlisle. And you-" She pointed to Emme, "Have to live with us!" She turned a pleading eye to Carlisle. "Please, dad, she is soo cute! I can take her shopping! And we can play evil pranks on Jazz together!"

I rolled my eyes, which luckily went unnoticed, at Alice's antics, briefly feeling sorry not for myself, but for Emma, who was being captured by Alice's glowing radiance. Emma looked almost scared, and yet happy, to see the sparkling vampire.

"Alice, we just gave Bella the last room in your wing... and...unless..." He looked at Alice, "There is actually one more guest room... but it doesn't have a balcony or as good as a view as the others."

"That's fine!" Emma jumped in, and then immediately blushed at the eyes that turned to her. "I-I mean... if th-that's o-okay." I was sick of her stuttering. It was rather annoying. And I didn't put up with things I didn't like. So I addressed it.

"Emilia, I don't think your mother would like that your being so shy." I told her. Emma's face fell. She hated when I talked of her dead mother and compared her to what she would have wanted, but no matter how much she hated me doing it, she always listened when I did. "I doubt she would have wanted you to stutter every other minute. You know how compassionate, firm, and forward she was. She'd be disappointed." I scowled her as if she was a child-- she clearly wasn't, she was older then fifty-six, after all. But she still acted like a shy little girl.

"Yes... Bella..." She said obidently, nodding but frowning. I almost felt sorry I had said anything. Almost. But I had gotten what I wanted. And no matter how spoiled or vain it may seem, I get what I want. And I don't want anyone to know my name or anything about me. Which now brings me to the problem of Emma _and _Carlisle. They both know perfectly who I am. And so now not only one, but two will have to die.


End file.
